Inevitable
by ellikanellika
Summary: 'You ok' May came standing next to him, taking his arm. He looked at her, his eyes lazily locking with hers, and grinned. 'I'm good. I think that water you gave me is kicking in.' (AN: no idea where I'm going with this; just had a sudden story flash...)


_**Inevitable**_

* * *

 _ **Long Time Coming  
**_

* * *

''Sorry I'm late.'' Drew looked up from his glass of wine and paused his conversation with Ash for a moment. His eyes widened in surprize, only slightly, and for a moment felt a bit confused at the sight.

''Hey, May!'' Ash exclaimed and made a step towards his friend, giving her a friendly hug. ''You look nice.''

''Thank you. Had to wear a dress at least once in a lifetime.'' Then she smiled in a way that made it look as if she is about to tell a secret. ''We don't want the public to know I don't own a dress, do we?'' she laughed then and joked around about having no clue how to walk in heals. Ash laughed and shook his head in amusement, then waived Misty to come over and join them. When she did, she made May twirl around and show off her nice female figure, which was so rare to be seen.

''I have to say, Mapple, you're hiding some hot stuff here.'' The couple laughed and May finally showed a sign of shyness, blushing gently. She jokingly shooed them away to the dance floor and joined the smirking Drew at the bar. ''Hey, you.'' She smiled at him, leaning on the bar counter, ordering herself a drink. Drew's eyes wandered up and down her female figure, checking out her long, toned legs, the short black dress that showed off all her best assets, and her relaxed expression. He was not the only one in the massive room. ''Hey, you, too.''

''When did you arrive? Didn't see your car outside.'' She leaned sideways, looking at him. He shrugged, sipping at his wine. ''Not long ago. I came with Ash. My car is still in the garage.''

''Ah, sucks to be depending.''

''Nah, it's ok. At least I can nag Ash to take me back whenever I want. He's as thrilled to be here as I am.'' He smirked over his glass. ''And as thrilled as you are, it seems. Even came late. May Mapple, coming late to the Annual Pokemon Trainer Party? That's a big thing.'' The Party really was a big thing. Any Trainer who meant something in the Pokemon World came to this party. Here was it that the big names met, chatted and made new connections, perhaps agreements. No journalists were allowed, which is why the trainers allowed themselves to behave normally; even getting drunk and do some embarrassing dances. They all enjoyed it. And even though it were Ash and Misty who were the big faces of this event, Drew and May did not fall far behind. To the public's (and the rest of the trainer community's) disappointment, the first two were a couple, and the other two were best friends, which is why no one was able to get in between. Of course, everyone guessed if May and Drew were simply hiding their romantic relationship and Drew could only wish that were so.

May received her drink and thanked the waiter behind the counter. She sipped at her juice and giggled at Drew's surprize at her choice of beverage. ''Driving.'' She mentioned and took a healthy gulp. ''I just arrived in the town an hour ago, and I still had to get ready, so…''

Drew chuckled. ''So basically, you unpacked in fifteen minutes, got ready in twenty minutes, and then tried to find this place the rest of the hour.''

May shrugged. ''Not my fault I don't know the city. And honestly, I only came because I knew you guys were here.'' She finished her glass and ordered another one. Drew smiled at her. May Mapple. The practical girl. Far from being a fair lady. And yet… To him, and to many others he guessed, she seemed as the perfect girl. Of course the majority did not know about her bratty attitude and violent tendencies. He did. All too well.

And he liked everything about her.

The fact that he only sees her occasionally on events or matches, did not bother him at all.

All right, it did a little.

They talked over phone every single day and they often met if they were in the same region, but still… Being in love with a successful woman like her was a bit hard. He of course had his own career, working as hard as she does, so he shouldn't even be complaining.

The problem was, he had no claim over her. They were not together, although they behaved like they were, and he knew he was someone special to her, but if they will ever be exclusive – that he could only guess.

They saw each other a couple of days ago and he was a little anxious to see her tonight at this party. Why? Because this party is coincidentally on the same date as they met. He remembered. Because it was special for him. She might not remember it, but still… It made him think about all these years they have spent together as rivals, friends, best friends. They were inseparable. When it comes to personalities and all that. They couldn't travel together anymore.

He suddenly realized he was staring right into her eyes and blinked his thoughts away. She was looking at him in expectation, and he quickly realized he missed the conversation and the question. ''Come again?''

She chuckled. ''You're not listening to me, you meany.''

''Well, er…''

''I asked where you're staying.''

''Oh, at the Pika Hotel, at the other side of the city. Way easier to avoid the girls.'' He meant the fan girls, but he knew she knew what he meant.

''Really? Me too. All the other hotels were full. That's a coincidence.'' She looked at him in a weird way and it caused goose pimples to rise all over his skin. He gulped down his glass of wine and took a deep breath. Could he do something about this situation? He could. But would he?

Before he looked at her again, he felt her hand on his arm. ''Come on, Drew. Lets dance.'' She laughed and pulled him after her, and all he could do is follow her like a puppy. And she made him dance to a jumpy tune and he did as she wanted and felt good about it. He was a good dancer and he knew it. He twirled her around and they had a good laugh dancing like crazy teenagers, that they were not any more. There was no slow song to make all this more romantic, just plain fun music that made the grownups behave like children.

And later that night, when Drew was more than a little tipsy and May chatted with all her friends, they decided to go back to the hotel they were both in. As May was saying bye to everyone, Drew was lazily leaning on her shoulder, watching her and whining about needing something to sit on because the goddamn room was spinning. May just laughed at him and took him by the arm, waiving to others. ''Come on, tough guy. Let's get you into the car.''

''Yeah, yeah, mum. But I can still walk on my own.''

''I know, darling. But we don't want everyone gossiping about how you're not able to walk straight after a few drinks.''

''I wish it were just few…''

She laughed again, her voice ringing in his ears. ''You have to learn how to say no.''

''You're afraid to say no to Misty and you're lecturing me?''

''Well, I'm sober.''

''You're driving.''

''Touché.'' She helped him into the co-driver's seat, then got in herself. He seemed ok during the drive, but she took extra care to drive as carefully as possible. When she parked in the hotel parking, Drew seemed ok. He stepped out of the car and took long and deep breaths to clear his head.

''You ok?'' May came standing next to him, taking his arm. He looked at her, his eyes lazily locking with hers, and grinned. ''I'm good. I think that water you gave me is kicking in.''

She grinned back. ''Say, thank you, May. You're my saviour, May.''

He laughed and she pulled at his arm again, but he did not move. She looked back at him in slight confusion.

''Let's just stay here for a moment. It's so nice and fresh.''

She stared at him in amusement, but nodded. ''Come, let's sit on the bench.'' She invited and he followed. It seemed like he always followed her. They sat down on the bench and admired the stars. ''It really is beautiful, isn't it? The sky.'' She almost hummed, leaning back. Drew agreed and they stayed silent for a very long time.

''You know what date it is today?'' she suddenly asked.

''You mean yesterday? It's like… four in the morning. So, you'll have to be specific.''

''Arse.'' She chuckled. ''So yesterday. You know?''

He took a breath. ''Yeah… I do.''

''It's been now-''

''15 years.'' He felt very happy. She did remember.

She looked at him and smiled. ''We'll be 25 soon.''

''You mean I will be. You still have a few months to go.''

''Buahahaha.'' She laughed dramatically and he nudged her in the ribs. They both ended up chuckling and May finally sighed. ''It doesn't seem like so many years have passed.''

''It's just like yesterday when you were an amateur.''

''Hey!''

''But you were.''

''Not anymore.''

He looked at her. ''Not anymore.''

They smiled at each other, and suddenly the air seemed light and the night seemed sweet. It was like everything fell into place. May slowly leaned in and kissed him. He did not hesitate to kiss right back. It was long, sweet dance of tongues and when they pulled apart, May gazed at him with half lidded eyes, humming in content. ''Want to share my room?'' she asked, cheekily, and although for a second he was surprized at her invitation, he did practically jumped at the possibility. ''Let's go.'' Only the echo of May's laughter could be heard as he rushed her into the hotel.

Once they arrived at the door to his room, Drew pressed May to the door, ravishing her like he was about to die. He kissed her lips, then travelled down to her neck, while her hands were playing with his hair and her mouth was moaning softly into his ear. She quickly unlocked her door and both stumbled in, falling to the floor. May laughed and Drew cursed, quickly picking her up like a little girl and kicking the door closed. He stumbled towards the bed and laid the girl of his dreams on the white blanket, not waiting a second to kiss her again. He got rid of his shoes and so did she, throwing them to the other side of the room. When he was on her again, May flipped them around, sitting on his hips, smiling down at him and licking her lips. She pulled her cotton black dress over her head and send it flying. Drew admired her beautiful figure in her underwear of matching black panties and bra. She was so sexy it hurt. She made him get rid of his shirt and pants and finally they were staring at each other, half naked, and very very excited.

''May, I-''

''Yeah… Me too…''

She stared into his eyes, open and true, and it made his heart beat shake his whole body, and he could not believe it this is happening. He had been in love with her for so long and they both knew it, and finally… Finally they would have sex.

They have not even held hands yet!

She giggled. Did he say that out loud?

''Can you imagine we haven't done anything yet and still…''

No he did not. She thought the same. He chuckled. ''You just took the words out of my mouth.''

They were silently smiling at each other for a few moments, and then May sighed. ''You're sober?''

''Yeah…''

''And you're sure…?''

He took her hands and placed them on his chest that was rising and falling with each fast heartbeat, and May knew now… ''You've got no idea, May… You've got no idea…'' His hands were shaking as he caressed her cheek and lifted a hair curl and placed it behind her ear. She leaned into his palm, then turned her face so she could kiss it. ''Drew…'' she gazed at him. ''I'm very much in love with you. Very very much. And it's been like that for years…''

''Yeah… Yeah, I know. It's the same for me. I'm so crazy for you I can't even imagine being without you…''

She leaned down then and kissed him. Slowly, she removed her bra and panties and take her time exploring his body and soon after that he did the same for her. It was a long and wonderful night of sweat dripping down their hot bodies and moans of pleasure escaping their mouths. And when the morning came, they were both asleep, curled into the sheets, still wrapped into the cosy bubble they just created.

It would take some time for them to wake up and face a new day and new chalenges.

It would take some time to wake up from the dreams.


End file.
